One Shots of the Fangsome Duo
by Vamp468
Summary: A collection of one shots about Angel & Spike. Together... As a couple, so if that's not your cuppa tea then don't bother. I dunno how long it will take for me too update, hopefully not as long as I think it will. Some other projects have taken presendenc
1. Showers, Cigarettes and Sex

**A/N: Hello this is my first shot at an Angel fic and it's Angel/Spike and yup, yup, yup. I kind of got the idea from Persistence of Memory; but it's different. I'm not really sure how but if you take away the lube and maybe fewer bondage references.**

**Disclaimer: It's been a long time since I've written one of these babies... Anyway, I don't own Angel... I wish I did, bondage fetish and all but I don't sniffle, sniffle. And Spike--and you know what I'm gonna stop this now and get on with the fic.**

Showers, Cigarettes and Sex

'Honey, I'm home!' was on the tip of Angel's tongue as he walked into his suite at the Hyperion. He was bruised and bleeding from numerous gashes. Angel felt like dead shit walking but at least they'd won. That was what really mattered--Angel smirked as he heard the shower running--the hell it was. What really mattered was that even the faint trace of Spike's scent in the lobby had sent his blood pumping.

He was on leave from Buffy and the Scoobies and Angel thanked whatever Fates had made Spike want to come down when he had. Angel shrugged off his black leather duster and made his ay towards the bathroom. As he reached for the doorknob he toed off his boots, leaving him barefoot.

When the steam began to roll out of the bathroom Angel spared a moment to think about Buffy and the Gang. _What did he tell them? What did they think he was doing while in actuality Angel was screwing him into the mattress? Did they even notice when he was gone? Did they care? Why do I care?_ Angel thought as his focus fell on his platinum lover.

Spike was singing to himself in the shower, a habit that Angel found adorable. Without a sound he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, along with his undershirt. Next he shucked off his black leather pants. He padded across the bathroom naked and pulled back the shower curtain.

Joy and excitement flashed through Spike's eye's when whirled to face Angel but he hid it was a pout and a "What took you so bloody long?"

"Well, if you're not happy to see me..." Angel turned to go, giving Spike a great view off his backside.

But no matter how great the view Spike wasn't about to let him go anywhere. "Oh no you don't. Besides, you look like hell, who else would have you if not me?" Angel winced as Spike's fingers brushed a particularly nasty bruise. "What happened Luv?" Spike asked, true concern showing through.

"Just a pack off vampires. I can only take on so many at a time though." Angel explained, climbing in beside his lover.

"Next time take me with you." Spike mumbled as he reached out of the shower for a washcloth.

"I didn't know you were coming. It wouldn't kill you to call, would it?'

"Probably not." Spike conceded, smiling as Angel let out a deep moan. "You like that Luv?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He continued to mop the red stick mass off congealed blood off his lover's back while still managing to massage his tense shoulders a bit. "But really the only phone I have access to is Buffy's and a bunch of late night phone calls might look suspicious. Besides, I've heard that phone sex doesn't compare to the real thing."

Angel started at the last bit. His slack shoulders tensed again at the promise of sex. "I wonder if how horny the participants are has anything to do with it. 'Cause you know when you're not around I can get pretty bad."

"Well imagine that... You can be pretty horny when I _am _around too... Come to think off it the phrase 'pretty horny' doesn't seem to cover it." Spike teased, wrapping his arms around Angel from behind, effectively pressing his groin into the ass he so admired.

"I've missed you Spike." Angel admitted as he brought his blonde lover's knuckles across his lips.

_Why do I have to be such a sucker for the sweet stuff? _Spike asked himself as he turned his attention to the tattoo on the brunette's shoulder blade. Angel shuddered as he began to trace the black swirling lines of the design. While his mouth was doing that his fingers began to draw idle circles around the elder's navel. Next, those same fingers began to travel downwards, following the thin line of dark hair lower, and lower. Just as Spike reached his prize Angel snatched his hands away.

"Oh no you don't." he growled. Spike just pouted into the damp hair at his lover's nape. "You know I'd never turn down sex with you. I'm just kind of asking you to hit the pause button is all." When Spike didn't say anything Angel turned in his grasp and looked him in the eye. "Come on look at me, I'm covered in blood and some of it's even mine... Go read a book or something while I clean up."

Spike gave one last pout and a smart slap on the ass before climbing out.

"You're going to pay for that." Angel grumbled as Spike pulled the curtain shut behind him.

"I'll believe it when I feel it Luv!" Spike called as he grabbed a towel and left the room.

Angel sighed happily as he began to scrub away at all the gunk that covered him. _How did I get so lucky? _Angel asked himself, even thought knew he had no answer. He watched the water slide down toward the drain. It was pink but getting lighter.

Angel inhaled deeply. Spike's scent still lingered in the shower. It was a potent mixture of sex, cigarette smoke and blood all mixed together to make up the true essence of Spike. And for the time being at least Spike was his and waiting in just the next room.

Angel ran his fingers through his hair once more before going to face his platinum lover. He hardened instantly at the sight Spike made. He was naked and draped across Angel's bed with only a crimson satin sheet covering him. His bleached blonde hair was still damp and it practically glistened in the dim light. His whole attention seemed riveted on Angel's cove of 'Dante's Divine Comedy'.

"I could summarize it for you." Angel offered.

"No need Luv." Spike tossed the book aside and sat up. The dark satin pooled in his lap with a soft whisping sound.

Amber flashed momentarily in Angel's eyes. "You're mine." he growled before lunging at his lover.

"That was a hell of a shag." Spike said as he untangled his limbs from Angel's and rolled out of bed.

"We should definitely do this more often." Angel replied as he rolled onto his side to watch Spike.

The vampire in question had lit a cigarette and was smoking it while watching the L.A lights. Angel got up and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing Luv... Everything is perfect--But not too perfect right?" Spike asked, turning to face the brunette.

Angel chuckled in spite of himself. "Right."

"Good then. I think next time we do this you'll have to come and visit me."

"Name the time and the place and I'll be there."

Now it was Spike's turn to laugh. "Since when are you so sex craved?"

"Since this gorgeous, buck naked blonde is standing mere centimeter s away form me... I'm practically dying to kiss him." Angel whispered, a note of secrecy in his voice.

"Only a kiss?" Spike asked, beginning to rub his body up and down Angel like a giant cat.

"I didn't specify where I'd put that kiss." Angel said in that same sultry whisper. The brunette gave his words a moment to sink in and when they did Spike began to shudder all over. "Cold?" Angel asked with a smirk as he began to kiss a path down the pale column of Spike's neck.

"Bloody Bastard." Spike swore, but before he could continue Angel lifted him up bridal style and went back to bed.

**A/N: Yeah I know no plot and neither will the next chapter. Although I think it will involve Dawn walking in on them in some rather compromising positions. I also think that shackles and cock rings will be involved. Anyway; Review Damn it. **


	2. Never a Dull Moment

**A/N: Howdy! Hope you all had a good holiday. Oh and thanks for all the glowing reviews.**

**Warning: Deffinate lemon-ish/lemon scented content here so consider yourselves warned.**

**Never A Dull Moment**

Angel barged through the door of Spike's old crypt and slammed the door behind him. He tossed his black duffle to the floor and his eyes began to roam the room. When his gaze found the platinum English vamire it softened a bit.

"Always got to come in with a bang don't you? ... Prick." Spike sat up on the stone casket he's been sprawled on.

"You've never complained before." Angel said with a smirked, making his way slowly across the dimly lit masouleum. "Candles?"

"I thought it would add ambience. Besides do you know how difficul it is to run electrictiy into a tomb without getting noticed? Do you know Slayer Bitch would have done if she'd caught me? She would have asked me bloody questions, that's what!"

Angel just smiled at Spike's disgruntled defience. He'd missed his boy while they'd been apart. And it had come to the point where it wasn't even the sex he missed so much... Okay not just the sex. It was the company. It was having someone around who knew all the terrible shit that he'd done but still welcomed him into his arms, his bed, hell even his body itself. "I wasn't complaining." Angel defended, holding up his hands as I sign of surrender. "It was just a question."

For a minute they just stared at each other, taking in the subtle changes in appearence. Angel had used a bit more hair gel than usual and Spike had painted his finger nails black again... Subtle.

"I brought toys." Angel said, not wanting to break the moment while still not wanting to waste the little time he was going to have with his Childe in silence. There were many more pleasant sounds that could fill the air. Moaning, panting, whimpering, and one of Angel's personal favorites... Begging.

Angel's eyes must have flashed amber and primal for a moment, for Spike looked taken aback. But in less time than it'd taken to appear that fearful look began intruigued. Angel breathed a sigh of relief, Spike had finally realized that Angel wanted to give him pleasure, not pain.

"What kind of toys Pet?" Curiosity always seemed to win out.

Angel went to his duaffle bag and croutched down. Soon chains, shackles, metal rings, leather strips, numerous bottles of lube and a black satin blind fold littered the crypt floor.

Spike widened abit as his lover finally sat back on his haunches. "Where did you put your clothes?"

"On my back." Angel stated as if that was the obvious answer.

"Just one night this time, then?" Spike asked sullenly.

"'Fraid so, evil never sleeps, so why should I." Angel sighed and went to Spike. He hung his arms loosely around his platinum lover's waiste. "We'll just have to make it last, that's all." He explained before trying to kiss away Spike's forlorn expression.

"Is that what all those rings are for then Pet?" THe mischevious grin spread once more across Spike's features.

Angel just sort of shrugged and averted his eyes.

"Well come on then Luv. Are you gonna shag me or not?"

"I thought you would never ask." Angel growled before his lips met Spike's. As their mouths ground together the brunette hands began to tear at Spike's clothes. Soon Spike's clothes joined Angel's 'toys' on the crypt floor and Angel had him pinned to the wall.

Angel's hands roved his lover's body once more, leaving the blode damn near mindless. "We can get rid of your clothes any time now Pet." he ground out.

"We could, but where would the fun be in that?" Angel asked mockingly. But before Spike could give him an answer the brunette was across the room and hefting a very sturdy looking pair of shackles. And without his support Spike just kinda slupped to the floor.

"Tons." Spike started hoarsely. "Come back over here and I'll show you."

Meanwhile Angel had use his vampire strength to basically shove the shackles into the wall. Then he went back to Spike and picked him up as carefully as you would a baby. As Angel carried him Spike began to nip at the brunette's jumping pulse (he only had one out of habit). Next Spike tangled his fingers in his lover's short brown hair and licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. To his pleasure Angel let out a deep moan.

"If you keep that up I'll drop you." Angel warned. To demonstrate his point Angel let him drop for about a second, but he was able to catch the blonde before his lily white bottom hit the ground and set him on his feet.

For is part all Spike wanted was for Angel to be just as bare as he was. He could take it from there. So he reached for the top button on Angel's dark blue button up. But apparently Angel had different plans. Angel took his hand and pressed a searing kiss in the center of his palm. When he met Angel's eyes Spike realized that the brunette knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He was just disinclinded to acquiece to the blonde's silent reguest.

Now Angel had both of Spike's wrists firmly in hand and was kissing his way up the blonde's left shoulder. He licked his way across the pale collarbone and and began to once again drop a trail of kisses, this time down the right arm. When he reached the palm of the right hand he brought both of Spike's wrists up above his head. Before Spike realized it, his hands were securely bound in Angel's favorite pair of shackles.

Spike's eyes went wide as he began to tug fruitlessly. Even thoguh they both knew that he didn't actually want to get out.

"Comfy Babe?" Angel asked. His voice was throaty and lust was rolling through his chocolate eyes.

Spike nodded his head but Angel had already turned away. When he came back he clipped on of the rings around Spike's already engorged erection. "You can be a very evil man sometimes. You know that Pet?" Spike said after a rather heartfelt groan. The cock ring may not look like much but it was enough to keep Spike from coming until Angel wanted him to.

"Don't worry, I'll take it off in a ittle bit." Angel said with a sly grin.

"Luv?" Spike made the pet name a question as his lover came forward achingly slow, like some sort of predatory cat.

"Shh Babe. Don't worry... I'm gonna take good care of you."

Angel was only centimeters away when he began to run his fingers down the side of Spike's torso, from the lower edge of his pectorals to his hips. Angel felt the lean muscles contract and spasm beneath his fingers. Then his tongue took the same route that his fingers had, up one side and down the other.

Next Angel turned his attention to his lover's cold little nipples. First he rolled and plyed them with his fingers with a sort of tender harshness. After one last sharp tug he replaced his fingers with his mouth, suckling at each nipple in turn like a starving infant.

Thoughout all these administrations Spike's hands were fisted so tightly in Angel's hair that his knuckles had grown even paler than usual. When Angel released him from this sensuous torture and stepped back to admire his handy work Spike just sort of hung there. "Clothes." he managed to gasp. "Get rid of them." He had his voice back but it had gone harsh with need.

Angel's eye's flashed amber again but Spike was to gone to really give a damn. What did get his attention was that Angel began to strip down. First went his boots and socks. Second, his dark blue button up. And thrid, his black jeans. Just watching this pushed Spike further. If the cock ring hadn't been in place he would have come atleast ten minutes ago.

"Pet." Spike growled with an exaggerated eye roll downwards.

Angel gave a curt nod and careful not to touch Spike, he slid off the little device and tossed it aside. Then he kissed Spike again. He slipped his tongue inside the younger's mouth and took his time rediscovering every nook and cranny of the cool, dark cavern. Next he made yet another trail of kisses to Spike's jugular. There he put on his game face and bit in.

"BLOODY HELL! ANGEL!" Spike yelled in climax as Angel began to suck viciously at the blood pouring from the wound. Unconsciencously Spike had lifted his legs and wrapped them around Angel's waiste. He also began to rake his newly painted nails up and down his lower's back. "Harder Pet! Harder!" The more he begger the harsher the sucking began the longer his orgasmn lasted. Spike bucked into Angel's stomach repeatedly and when the finale wave off pleasure crashed over him he spilled his cold dead seed onto his lover's abdomen. Angel followed him soon there after and when it was over they could barely stand.

The elder fumbled with the chains for a moment and when Spike finally came loose they both sunk to the floor.

When they came back to their senses they realized that Dawn was sanding just inside the door, staring at them open-mouthed.

"Lil' Bit." Spike said weakly, his voice a bit raw.

"You guys just... And I... And you... I have to go.." She said before running from the masoluem and not looking back.

"Huh." Angel grunted thoughtfully. Then paused for a minute, not quite knowing what to say. "That was great."

"Yeah, and we didn't even finish."

"Oh I think we did." Angel smirked, looking pointedly at Spike's mussed abdomen.

"Not what I meant Pet."

Neither said anything more for a few minutes. They just sat and basked.

"You're gonna have to talk to her." Angel said, pulling Spike closer to his side.

"Oh, I know Luv, but it's gonna be bloody akward and I'd rather not think about it."

Angel smiled as he looked at the blonde head resting against his chest. _Never a dull moment, _he thought wiht a chuckle.

**A/N: Alright hope y'all like it. As I mentioned before, thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em comin'. I'll give you a couple clues to my next chapter: Last minute Christmas shopping and a blow job in the fitting room. But 'til then TTFN (and review me)! **


	3. Something Shiny and Something Fuzzy

**A/N: BEWARE - THE FOLLOWING NOTE CONTAINS A RANT. This is the Christmas installation of this little collection... Yes, I realize that Christmas has passed and it's now New Year's Eve... Whoohoo... What the bloody fuck is the big deal about New Year's? I really feel the need to ask. Is it just another excuse to get wasted? Does it have any significance what so ever to anyone? I don't get it. And the ball! What is with the ball? It is one of the most anti climactic things I've ever witnessed. There is no, I repeat NO point. They spend all that money and think of how much they must have to pay the damn clean up crew... It's another one of those fucked up American traditions! I say fuck tradition! Open your eyes... Stupid fucks (not you guys, the government)... Okay I'm done now, so we can get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: This is so fucking stupid... If you don't get that I don't own it by now then you should just crawl under a rock and... **

**Something Shiny and Something Fuzzy**

"Merry Christmas Pet!" Spike called before practically rolling down the steps in the Hyperion lobby.

"Spike!" Angel greeted upon entering the room and seeing lover sprawled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I brought the rum." Spike explained, lifting the near empty bottle.

Angel smiled in spite of himself. _He's adorable, even when he's drunk. _"You're supposed to have eggnog with the rum."

"Technicality Luv... Nothing but a technicality." Spike got to his feet and went to Angel. They hugged each other around the waist and pressed close. After a moment Spike looked around, "Where's the rest of the Angel Investigation team?"

"I don't know. Probably off getting rip roaring drunk... Tomorrow they'll come over and we'll open presents and orders take out."

"Hm-m... Sounds fun... Skip it."

Angel laughed outright before giving an actual answer. "I can't it's tradition." As soon as the words left his mouth Spike began to nuzzle his throat and purr.

"Skip it and I'll make it worth your while." Spike said in a raw, throaty voice that never failed to arouse Angel.

"You're a siren sent from hell you know that Babe?"

"You bet your ass I am." Spike agreed, sobering up a bit. "Just for you my angel... I'm like a bloody horny Christmas bear."

"All you need is a bow."

"Hmm." Spike agreed before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the brunette's lips. When they pulled back Angel's breath fanned across his cheek. "Don't you know, we're supposed to have mistletoe when we do that." he teased.

"Actually I think I have some of that around here, of the plastic variety anyway."

For the first time since his arrival Spike looked around the lobby. "Bloody hell... It looks like Christmas heaved in here. Did the Carnival Queen hit you with the holiday stick?"

Angel laughed as he disappeared behind the desk and came back with a cup of blood. "She tried... And then she got fed up with me and did it while I was asleep."

"Well, it's a bloody good thing... I thought you might be going soft on me Pet." Spike explained as he watched Angel guzzle the blood out of a mug covered with pictures of reindeer.

"On you? Never." Angel said with a smirked after setting down the empty novelty mug.

"Well, in that case... Let's get going Pet; I don't have all night... Well, actually I do but that's not really the point I'm trying to make now is it?"

Angel just raised an eyebrow. "You get wordy when you're horny."

"I'm a poet Luv. We're supposed to be wordy and as for the horny part, I know exactly what you can do to help."

"Sorry Babe, but we're gonna have to press the pause button again."

"This is a bloody awful pattern you're gettin' into."

"Sorry, but I have Christmas shopping to do."

"It better not be mine, you bloody ponce."

"Nope, yours is all set."

"Well why the bloody hell didn't you do it earlier?"

"I didn't know you were coming." Angel; defended weakly.

"You're my beau; you're supposed to spend Christmas with me behind locked doors, fucking me into the bloody mattress!"

"Come on, if you're good I'll give you a treat when we get back." Angel grabbed his duster and began to drag Spike towards the door.

"It better involve you getting down on your knees." Spike grumbled.

"Have I ever disappointed you before Babe?"

Spike took a moment to think about that. At different points both Angel and Angelus had taken their pleasure in him. They'd bit him, cut him, set him on fire (literally and figuratively speaking), strung him up like a flag and screwed into him like a light bulb. Sometimes it had hurt, but never… Never had his Angel disappointed him. "No." Spike said simply, letting Angel pull him into a tight embrace.

"Good answer." The brunette said before swooping in and taking Spike's lips with his own. The elder ran his hands down to Spike's hips and ground his pelvis closer. "Come on the sooner we go the sooner we can get back."

When the two were settled in the car as on their way Angel spoke up. "I think I'll be bed ridden tomorrow. I'll just leave the presents downstairs with a note."

Spike smiled toothily and turned towards him. "And what are you planning to do with your personal day? Masturbate? Because I'm bloody well not sticking around."

"Well, then you aren't getting your present… Besides we both know that you weren't planning on leaving in the morning."

"You take the bloody cake Pet." Spike muttered viciously.

"Thank you." Angel said, relaxing into the seat with a smug smile…

**A/N: Well, that was boring… No sex… But I'm tired… It's 4:37 from where I'm standing and I want to post something… Between that family movie, to watching the fucking ball drop to writing another chapter for another story I'm all tuckered out. I'll finish this tomorrow night… Basically I want to post something and this is it.**


	4. Something cont

**A/N: Let's see now; one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight. :nods: Yup, yup, yup... As of right now I'm writing eight different fics and one... two... three, different genres. Go Me! Woot! That's basically my excuse for not updating regularly... I think the last time I updated this one was last week... But the good thing is I'm only posting three, no four of the fics that I'm writing at present... Okay I'm done now and we can get on with the story. Oh and just a warning... I wrote this about a month ago, I think this sucks (literally and figuratively)...**

**Disclaimer: I. Dunnonw. Anything.**

**Previously: Angel is dragging Spike out to the stores on Christmas Eve to finish up his Christmas shopping.**

**Something Shiny and Something Fuzzy, cont.**

An hour later the two were in a men's clothing store trying to figure out what a 'higher pansy ass British guy' would want.

"How 'bout this one Luv?"

Angel smirked at the puke green sweater that Spike was holding up.

"So sue me! I want to get the hell out of here Pet." Spike whined. Overall he looked miserable disgruntled, he became even angrier when Angel didn't move. "Come on you bloody Bastard! Do that caveman thing you do so well: Toss me over you're shoulder! Bring me home! And SHAG ME!"

The last bit of that comment really received some stares but neither one really gave a damn. Angel caught Spike's hand and dragged him behind a display of ties.

Before Spike could comment Angel kissed him full on the lips. The brunette's hands pressed into his lower back, whereas Spike's were tangled in the short hairs at his nape. Angel's thigh was pressed up against Spike's engorged length.

They broke apart only when they realized that they were being watched by an elderly couple.

"Can we go yet Luv?"

An apologetic expression crossed Angel's face, "10 minutes, I promise."

"Bloody hell!" Spike practically roared, throwing up his hands. "What's a guy got to do to get laid around here!" With that he stalked off to find some where to deal with his... problem. **(:horny grin:)**

"What are you looking at?" Angel barked at the senior citizens that had interrupted them... _Fuck it! _Angel thought after a few moments. _I'll just write Wesley a very legible I.O.U and give him something really good for his birthday... Yeah that will work. So now I can go find Spike so we can get the hell out of here._

Angel followed Spike's scent to the corner of the store marks 'Fitting Rooms' . The clerk looked up from her magazine but Angel waved her away, "No I'm just looking for someone." She just shrugged and went back to her business, leaving Angel with his.

He followed the trail to a specific stall and broke the lock with a quick, damn near silent turn. And what he saw made him immediately hard.

Spike's pants where down around his ankles and his hands were frantically trying to rid himself of a very pesky and persistent erection. "Evenin' Pet." the blonde greeted, trying to remain dignified despite his present position.

Angel slammed the door behind and then faster than the human eye could have followed, he had Spike pinned up against the wall. "That looks uncomfortable Babe." he said between dropping kisses on Spike's neck and face.

For his part all Spike could do was wiggle desperately along the seam of Angel's pants, making the brunette even harder.

"Cut that out and I'll put you off until we get back to the hotel." Angel growled.

Spike stopped immediately and watched the master work. Angel's adept fingers had Spike's shirt unbuttoned in no time but didn't remove it. Instead he ran his hands down the blonde's pale slender hips and then cupped him gently in his hand.

The platinum vampire let out a whimper but Angel put a finger to his lips. "Shh Babe, none of those sexy little noises I like so much... Save them for home."

Spike nodded mutely, giving Angel the okay. With a smile the brunette took Spike's erection in hand and began with soft tender strokes. Gradually they became harsher and quicker making the blonde hiss way in the back of his throat. From there Angel began to pump at it mercilessly, but just as Spike was about to come he stopped. "Bloody hell." Spike murmured.

Angel knelt down and took caught the drop of liquid that had formed at the head with his tongue. That was his only warning before he took Spike in his entirety. Once they were settled and as comfortable as circumstances would allow Angel began to suck and hum "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" at the same time. And with that little shove Spike came. He spilt into Angel's mouth and the brunette, being the experienced deep throater that he was, swallowed it all down.

When Spike's breathing returned to normal Angel sat back on his heels.

"Pet?"

"Come on let's get you dressed." Angel's gaze swept over Spike's... mussed appearance. His eyes flashed amber for a moment. _At this rate we'll never get back to the hotel. _"On second thought; I'll meet you at the door." Angel said quickly and with that he was gone.

Spike smirked and began to hum "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" as he went about and collected his discarded clothes.

6969696969696969

The next morning when Spike stretched awake Angel was waiting for him with a cup of coffee in hand.

"No substitute for blood." the blonde grumbled.

Unphased Angel smiled. "Sorry fresh out of human... But I do have something else for you." From behind his back the brunette brought out a long jewelry box, wrapped in crimson paper with a silver bow.

Amused, Angel watched at Spike into the present, revealing a narrow black velvet box. Spike paused for a moment before flipping back the lid. When he saw what lay within all the breath in his lungs whooshed out. "Pet." he whispered, not sure what else to say.

It was a thick, silver chain. And in the lower, center small garnet and onyx stones were inlaid into the links. The clasp was a little pair of angel wings that fit together perfectly.

"Here let me get that for you." Angel offered, taking the necklace and clasping it for his lover. But before he let it drop he planted a quick butterfly kiss at his nape. "I'm glad you like it Babe."

The words bubbled up inside Spike. Three simple words that could make such a bang; I love you. But he couldn't say it... He wouldn't say it, atleast not first anyway. _If I say it first then he'll feel obligated to say it back to me and that's not what I want. I want him to mean it for once in his unlife. _Spike thought before hopping of the bed to retrieve Angel's present.

When both feet were tucked firmly beneath him Spike handed over the black and blue covered box.

The brunette shook it harshly, listening for the sounds within.

"Cheater... You're bloody lucky that that isn't breakable.

Ignoring him, Angel proceeded to untie the ribbon and lift up the lid... A huge, horny smile broke out across his face.

For what lay in the box was a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs.

"The cover slips off..." Spike said, sort of uncomfortable with the way Angel was watching him. "Wanna shag Pet?" he asked after a moment, cocky grin firmly in place.

Angel nodded and went to straddle the younger's hips, cuffs firmly in hand.

**A/N: Who doesn't love reviews? Huh, huh? I know I do :hint, hint: Okay in case that hint was too subtle for you... Review me!**


End file.
